The invention is directed to a toggle or pivotal switch and more particularly to an extension for switch activation by a person that cannot normally reach the conventional switch operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,602 (602) teaches a switch extender for ether a toggle switch and when modified for use on a rocker switch. To use the extender for the switch activation, the face plate attached to a conventional wall switch is translated up and down activating a toggle switch and when modified actuates a rocker type wall switch in as similar manner. The face plate appears to have a limited switch operator extension. The extender of this invention requires a modification for use with a rocker switch. While a major advance in the filed of light switch activation, the (602) patent has shortcomings in that the toggle switch length varies widely due to differing manufactures. Consequently the hole adapted to engage the distal end of the toggle switch in the (602) patent on many switches will not properly engage, or activate them. Additionally, the width and length of rocker switches also varies widely due to design and manufacturer differences and such are also not always activated by the (602) patent as taught.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,055,645, 5,017,746 and 3,825,710 operated a toggle switch by up and down action rather than rotational movement as Applicant's and cannot be used with rocker type switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,325 teaches a rotary type toggle switch operator. The rotation requires the operation of two individual activation pull cords, i.e. one for turning the switch on and a second for turning the switch off. There is no operator means for use with a rocker type switch.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,903 displays an device capable of adapting to both toggle and rocker switches, but requires the operator to rotate the device about a wide encumbering angle for rocker switch activation.
As such, there exists an unmet need, for a light switch extension, allowing shorter individuals and seated individuals to operate a light switch. Such a device should accommodate and operate toggle switches which vary widely in length to the distal end projecting above their cover. Such a device should concurrently be able to operate a rocker style switch and accommodate the wide variance in width and length of such rocker switches which has arisen in recent years due to ornamental and design differences among different manufacturers.
The forgoing examples of related art and limitation related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the invention described and claimed herein. Various limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the specification below and the accompanying drawings.